Cho's Cherry Is So Very
by poppiesRcrap
Summary: Ginny and Cho get to show Draco what a woman really wants from a man. Which one of the ladies will go home with him when all is said and done? PWP


A/N: No beta work here as this is a surprise for my beta, so feel free to criticise when necessary. This is basically one step above PWP, so if you don't like that, then don't read. Hope you're satisfied Rowan.

Oh yeah, and I don't own anything in the Potterverse, escept my own infatuation with Draco.

* * *

Cho's Cherry Is So Very

Blaise's latest strip club, The Snake Pit, promised to be his best idea yet. There were the hot witches wrapped around poles and the hotter witches behind closed doors. The closed door rooms all had one-way glass, and full anonymity. There was a fully equipped bar and a loud music system. It was the kind of club where one could get what they wanted and do it without causing any undue attention to themselves. Privacy was tantamount and everyone working there respected the fact.

Draco was deciding on whether to go straight to a room or watch the floor entertainment for a while. Choosing to work his way to the rooms later, he found the table reserved for him at the foot of the stage and ordered a pitcher of Woo Woo Juice. It had a ridiculous name, but a delicious taste and plenty of Muggle alcohol. This was definitely an area where the Muggles excelled. .

After his drink arrived the lights dimmed a little and the music seemed to gain some bass so that it throbbed to the beat of the sexy dance music coming from all sides of the now crowded room. Draco looked around and saw fine wisps of mist coming from vents in the walls and knew Blaise was pumping Amortentia essence into the atmosphere taking things up a notch for the floor show.

He turned his platinum crowned head towards the deep purple velvet curtains at the back of the stage. As the curtains parted Draco found himself trying not to inhale his drink down his windpipe as Pansy Parkinson stalked onto the stage in a tiger outfit that barely concealed her considerable assets.

Seeing her nearly naked was nothing new to him, they had dated at Hogwarts and been friends with benefits for a few years after. But seeing her on stage with horny and half-drunk wizards calling out to her was something else.

As he wiped his lips delicately with a silk handkerchief after his minor choking incident, he contemplated on the feeling going through him. It wasn't jealousy; she wasn't doing anything with these fellows. It was more like surprise, because though Pansy acted sexy and dominating outwardly, in the bedroom she was actually fairly non-active in her participation. It was one of his reasons for never pursuing things further with her. She was boring in bed and the times he had been with her recently were mostly out of habit or the ease of knowing she was safe to bed without worrying of being trapped by some psychotic fangirl.

She flaunted and teased with the audience and Draco was surprised at the amount of sensuality she was able to exude. He wondered what was different now than six months ago when they had last spent any time together.

Pansy slowly removed her top and the air thickened with lust and appreciation as she ground her mons against the pole. Draco wasn't aroused, but he still marvelled at how electric her performance was. Finishing off his first pitcher he ordered another as the next girl came on stage.

After another forty five minutes of dancers and two more pitchers of drinks Draco was well on the way to being half-drunk, bored, and unsatisfied with the floorshow. Sure, the girls were hot, but it all seemed mechanical and he'd seen it all so many times.

Grabbing the passing waitress he asked where Blaise was to be found and the girl answered flirtatiously that she would take him to his office personally.

Draco rose from his seat and watched the girl in front of him try to entice him with her freely moving hips and he barely kept a yawn from escaping. He wanted something new and different, and these slags weren't it.

Entering the darkly furnished office Draco saw Blaise watching the show through one-way glass and was reminded about the rooms that were available.

"So how did you talk Parkinson into working here?"

Blaise turned around and rose to give Draco a welcoming clap on his broad and muscular back.

"She came to me. Seems she's trying new things out in life and wanted to share her new found sexual freedom with everyone." Blaise had an appreciative gleam in his eye, "And she makes me lots of money every time she shakes her money maker."

Draco scowled slightly, "I noticed she seems a little bit looser in her skin these days." Didn't she have sexual freedom when she had been with him?

"Loose doesn't begin to describe what Pansy is up to these days. It seems she found her true calling here and is having the time of her life. I can honestly say I have never seen the witch happier."

Blaise looked at Draco with suspiciously twinkly eyes like that old coot Dumbledore used to sport, though his eyes were a deep hazel colour.

"What's with the sparkly eyes, mate? Don't tell me you're back to that 'infatuated with Draco' phase hoping I'll play along again. Those six months in my life are over and I don't plan on going back. I must say though, you were the best out of all the blokes I tried."

Laughing with Draco in a deep rumble that still did a _little_ something to his libido, the blond arched his eyebrow.

"So what's going on mate?"

"Pansy has a girlfriend now. They met here and have been together for a while."

Draco wasn't surprised once the announcement sunk in. It actually explained a lot about their bedroom activities.

"Well bully for her I say; may the best man win and all that. But who's the lucky girl?"

Blaise let out a booming guffaw. "Cho fucking Chang; can you believe it? That frigid Ravenclaw bitch was just brooming for the wrong team the whole time."

Draco inwardly gulped as another one of his Hogwarts sex toys was uncloseted. Did all of his conquests turn lesbian after they were with him? This revelation along with the amount of vodka running in his veins made him slightly anxious to regain some of his manliness.

"I didn't see Cho on the stage. Is she still working here?"

"Oh yeah; she works exclusively in the one-ways. I only place the really good girls there as it's the exclusive invite area of the club. Not just anyone gets into the rooms." Noticing Draco's quiet attitude since the announcement about Pansy, he decided to give his mate a ticket to ride.

"Would you like to watch? I'll set you up in the best booth. These two are my top draw right now and Pansy is doing her damndest to get herself into the room."

Deciding to let the identity of the second lady remain a mystery, he accepted Blaise's offer.

"We provide all the drinks you need. Just ask and they'll be brought by house elf. We only use elves in the rooms to keep the security at top status."

Snapping his fingers Blaise called for a house elf to lead Draco to the room.

"Enjoy yourself with no worries mate. That's what the room is for." Winking at Draco he turned around again to finish watching the stage.

As Draco entered the room he saw it was dimly lit so that the room on the other side of the glass was clearly seen. The elf pointed out the basket of hot towels on the table with a bowl of warm water and wash cloths next to it for cleaning up. There were bottles of what appeared to be lubricants and various potions on the table as well as a few toys that he had no interest in.

Draco dismissed the elf and quirked his eyebrows as he considered the washing area set up. He knew that what he planned on doing here was exactly what the room was for; release.

He sat on the comfortable love seat and leaned back with his arms spread across the back of the couch. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and quietly drank his libation waiting for the show to begin. When two beautiful women walked into the room he knew he was going to enjoy this immensely.

There stood Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley, two of his favourite wanking fantasies at Hogwarts. The younger Gryffindor blew out a few of the candles in their room so that it became a sensual environment and was talking in low whispers to Cho. Draco was just catching bits and pieces of what she was saying and he was already getting turned on.

The redhead was wearing a sheer robe in a beautiful shade of forest green that contrasted starkly with her flawless pale skin and deep auburn tresses. Draco could see her full breast tipped with darkish nipples that were already tautly at attention. He wondered what they would taste like.

Cho was in a red and black number that also showcased her attractive form, but Draco had seen it so many times that it was nothing new. He only had eyes for the little Gryffindor goddess tonight. She was the forbidden fruit of the evening.

Both women acted as if this was going to be for their benefit alone and had no idea that the glass was there. Draco reached down and opened his fly waiting in anticipation for the show to officially start.

There was a low bed on the floor and a deep red velvet covered chaise lounge against the wall. A small table was there with what appeared to be various creams, syrups, fruit and toys. Ginny sauntered to the table and brought the small bowl of cherries back to the Asian beauty that waited on the lounge for her.

The redhead whispered huskily, "I'll give you a cherry if you promise to give me one as well." Cho nodded her head in assent and Ginny teased the other girls' lips with the cherry before sliding it between them. As Cho bit down Ginny pulled at the stem and plucked it from her teeth.

The pale vixen tied the stem in a knot with her tongue and whispered into Cho's ear. "_Your_ cherry's going to get the same treatment."

Cho leaned her head back against the chair and slid her hand over her breast, tugging at the nipple. She tugged at the hardening flesh through her red teddy that was tight and laced with black offsetting her smooth, milky coloured skin and black hair.

As the former Ravenclaw seeker pleasured her upper torso Ginny was slowly making her way down.

The younger girl started with lavishing her with kisses down her neck. She nibbled at her collarbone and ran her tongue down her breastbone. Cho had small, pert breasts and Ginny began to give them her undivided attention.

She took her left nipple into her mouth through the silk covering it. Her hands were slowly running up and down between the slimmer girls' hips and thighs. As she laved the nipple she gave it a quick, hard suck that caused Cho to gasp with the sudden sensation. Ginny took the opportunity as Cho momentarily writhed with pleasure to pull on the lace holding the teddy closed and released her breasts fully.

At the sight of Cho's now fully hardened nipples Ginny clutched the other girls' hips fiercely and tore at the ribbon with her teeth. The teddy fell completely away and revealed the bald slit that was Ginny's goal.

Taking her right nipple into her mouth she sucked hard and gave a quick, sharp bite on it. Cho moaned in the pleasurable pain this caused and Draco saw her pussy glistening with excitement. By this time he had his pants off and was removing his boxers as Ginny ravished Cho's breasts.

He kept himself from taking his length in hand until the girls got really serious. He had a feeling they were going to put on a hell of a show and he didn't want to come too quickly. He suspected that if they went long enough he would be able to come at least twice because they were both so hot and sexy.

Ginny released her tight grip on her hips and took the other nipple in between her fingers; Cho was moaning and beginning the lightly thrust her hips, searching for some sort of contact.

Ginny stood up abruptly and Draco could see a few drops of blood on Cho's chest where Ginny had bitten her nipples. He groaned and didn't know how much longer he could hold out from touching himself. The fiery girl pulled the sash off the sheer robe she had been wearing and she stood there naked in front of both Draco and Cho. He knew he was lost in the lust and desire to touch not only his hardened member, but their wet pussies.

And they were definitely wet. He could see the moisture on the Asian girls' hairless folds and Ginny was running her finger up her own slit and collecting the juice. She stuck her finger into the older girls' mouth and Cho began to suck on it with fervour. Ginny knelt between her legs and wasted no more time. She pushed her knees apart and thrust her face into Cho's waiting crotch.

Cho took her nipples back in her fingers and was pulling them so hard Draco thought they would bleed again. He grabbed his cock and began stroking in time with the red head that was bouncing up and down in Cho's twat. He saw her tongue going around the naked clit and slide up and down the slit. He heard the slurping sound as she sucked the swollen lips and she pushed the toned thighs of the other girl further apart to have better access to her throbbing core.

Draco had used his leaking head to lubricate his length and he was stroking fast and hard while he dreamed of Ginny sucking him the way she was eating the other girl alive. He pictured her hot and moist mouth wrapped around him as he thrust into the back of her throat.

"Oh, fuck me you bitch!" Cho screamed in ecstasy as Ginny thrust two fingers into her pussy with no warning. She was practically punching her digits into the girl as she continued to lick and bite at her clit.

Cho was glistening in sweat and was tossing her head from side to side as the younger girl added a finger from her other hand into the girls tight, pink arse.

"Oooh, bitch. Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me!" Draco could hear the redhead chuckle into her pussy as she added a third finger to her pounding of the flesh. He was getting closer and could see that The Ravenclaw wouldn't hold out much longer either. Ginny was relentless in her savagery and he imagined her swallowing his healthy cock whole while tugging at his balls.

Draco let out a grunt as he saw Ginny thrashing her head back and forth like a dog pulling meat off a bone. Cho was a quivering mass completely at her mercy and all of her limbs were twitching. He could hear the redhead as she made little grunts each time she thrust her finger into the other girls' arsehole. Cho was starting a low and steady howl and Draco could practically feel her orgasm build around his cock as if he was fucking the shit out of her instead of Ginny.

The Slytherin Sex God was close, a few more strokes, a few more moans from Cho, a few more grunts and thrusts from Ginny and he would be shooting his load all over the wall in front of him. As if knowing this Ginny covered Cho's entire clit with her mouth and sucked the throbbing bundle tightly while pressing it with the flat of her tongue.

Cho came with a shriek as Draco spurted his seed out in hot jets of liquid fire. He hadn't come so hard in a long time and he dropped his head to the back of the couch in total release. He could hear Cho moaning softly and whispering to Ginny, "How was my cherry this time?"

He groaned as the sexy words spoken in that after sex tone gave his blood a quick pump and he wondered if he would get hard again so quickly.

"You have the most delicious pussy I have ever eaten, love. You always taste like a sweet cherry and I could lick you like a lolly for hours."

Draco felt the familiar throb start as his cock again began to react. Just her words could get a rise out of him and the man knew that somehow he had to fuck that girl until she couldn't think of anyone but him. He didn't have any idea how he would do it, but his obsession started now. A Malfoy always gets what he wants, and Draco wanted the Weaselette badly.

The former Slytherin rose from the couch and walked to the table reaching for a towel. He dipped it into the bowl of warm water and proceeded to clean the now sticky semen from his dick. Taking it in his hand and gently stroking the rough cloth around it he enjoyed the texture against his sensitive flesh. As he cleaned himself he heard movement form the other room and turned to see that Ginny was now lying on her back on the bed and Cho was at the table with her back to him.

He unconsciously tightened his grip on his member as he saw Ginny spread her legs and he found himself looking directly at her gorgeous sex. Her dark copper curls were wet from her activities of a few minutes ago and Draco felt his cock stirring to life again. He put the cloth on the table and brought a bottle of lubricant back to the couch with him and prepared himself for the second round.

The dark haired beauty turned towards Ginny holding a bottle in one hand and something with ropes in the other hand. She walked in a slow and sexy tease towards the redhead with a sly grin on her thin lips.

"Are you ready for me little lion? I think you've been a good girl and you deserve a reward for your excellent work."

Ginny lifted her head and looked directly into the glass for the first time, Draco felt as if she was talking directly to him as her husky reply left her luscious full lips.

"I've been waiting all my life for you to fuck me like there's no tomorrow. I want you to shove your throbbing, hard cock so far up my pussy that I choke on it."

Draco felt his dick harden immediately and he poured some of the self-heating lubricant into his palm. He wanted it wet like it would feel if he was actually thrusting his thick rod into her wet core. He let out a groan as he saw that what he thought had been ropes in Cho's hand was actually straps and she was now sporting a large, black, strap-on cock that she was coating in slick oil as Ginny watched.

The younger girl licked her lips slowly as Cho lubed up the phallus and she began to stroke her clit with her left hand as her right tugged at her hardened nipples.

The older girl chuckled at the sight of Ginny pleasuring herself and began to slowly stroke the dildo while gently thrusting her hips as if she was already inside of Ginny's now throbbing sex. Ginny was looking straight into the glass again as she stroked herself and Draco could have sworn he saw her wink at him. His fists were clenched tightly now, one around his hard cock and the other around his thigh. He gripped his leg to distract so that the pain might keep him from coming too soon.

Cho now stood over the fiery temptress and demanded her submission.

"Get on your knees and bend over so I can fuck you like an animal."

Draco had never heard his former lover speak in such forceful tones and he was harder than ever at her dominant words; and as Ginny bent over and looked back over her shoulder at him she spoke the words he wished he could hear in his own bed.

"Oh Daddy, I need your big, hard cock in my wet and hungry pussy now."

Kneeling down swiftly Cho silently grabbed Ginny's rounded hips and thrust the nine inch dick into her waiting cunt. The vixen sighed with relief as the dildo slid home and the older girl started to thrust in a hard and fast rhythm.

Ginny moaned deeply as Cho reached around and started to tug fiercely on one of her breasts as she fucked her. The redhead was pushing back to meet the pounding of the cock and Cho reached with her other hand and began to stroke her clit. Her full breasts were bouncing with every hard thrust of the black cock and as the girl above her teased one nipple she was pulling roughly at her other one. She tilted her head back and moaned as the older girl pressed her breasts against her back as she fucked the little redhead.

Draco couldn't take his eyes of how much the little Gryffindor was thoroughly enjoying the harsh fucking she was receiving. He imagined his now painfully hard cock sliding in and out of her wet, tight hole and dug his nails into his thigh again. He wanted to last as long as she did.

He thought he could watch her beautiful wet lips wrapped around the black cock forever. His hips were thrusting into his hand now and he couldn't control it. If she kept moaning like that as she took the length in fully each time, he would blow. Seeing the large, black cock sliding in and out of her tight, pink pussy was an excruciating pleasure to watch.

"I want you to tell me what you want, bitch. You tell your Daddy just how you like it. You want it slow? Hard? Fast? Rough?" Cho was taking control again and Draco struggled with his need to come. "Tell me now!"

"Oh Daddy. You're so big and strong, and your cock is so hard. But I've been a bad girl and I think you need to punish me now."

The pout on her lips made Draco moan again uncontrollably. How did this little vixen know just what turned him on? He wanted to dress her up like a little girl and take her over his knee. As he stroked furiously nearing the edge of orgasm and no longer caring if she came with him, he tugged at his nipple with his lubricated fingers and relished at the pain he felt. He pictured her teeth pulling his sensitive flesh and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly Cho raised a hand and gave a resounding smack on the pale ass in front of her. The sound echoed through the room as the lubrication on her hand made a wet sounding slap on her flesh that was absolutely delicious. Ginny cried out in pleasure and Draco began to come as Cho slapped her reddened cheek again and Ginny screamed through her orgasm, "Oooh, fuck me Daddy! I'm coming all over your huge, hard cock."

As the redhead quivered and collapsed from the strong orgasm Draco continued to come hard all over the couch and wall. He came like a school boy and he hadn't felt such an uncontrollable orgasm in years. He wanted to lose all control with the feisty little bitch for the rest of his life. As he pulled the last few drops from his used member her heard her whisper into the mattress where her face was planted, "I need you to do that to me every day, love."

In his euphoric haze of orgasm he didn't realise what that meant and assumed it was for Cho, but the Asian girls' whispered reply made him think otherwise.

"Tell your _real_ Daddy what you want, love."

Ten minutes later found the blond finally recovered enough to lift his head from the back of the couch. The room was now empty and all signs of occupancy were gone; as if two gorgeous women hadn't just fucked like mad for an hour giving him the best two orgasms he'd had in years.

Going to the table he again cleaned himself thoroughly and gently put his trousers back on; his cock was sore, but in the best way imaginable. Embarrassed by the evidence left in the room of his experience he performed multiple _scourgifys_ before heading back to Blaise's office to wish him goodnight.

Knocking lightly on the office door he entered at Blaise's entreaty. He was a little surprised to see the black haired girl sitting on the dark man's lap. The sight of Cho immediately brought his mind to the little firecracker and he resisted the urge to ask where she was.

Just as Draco was about to speak to Cho a door on the opposite side of the room opened and Pansy came through. She smirked at Draco and immediately walked to her lover and kissed her. Blaise had his hand on Cho's thigh and he was rubbing it up and down as the girl in his lap snogged her girlfriend. Pansy pulled back and gave her boss a lingering wet kiss that had Cho giggling as she nibbled at Pansy's ear.

"Well, I see that management takes a hands-on approach to their employees' happiness at work."

Draco smirked at his own witty remark and Pansy rolled her eyes at him. She sauntered over and gave Draco the same hello she had given the other Slytherin. He found that despite the sexiness of the environment he wasn't aroused by the action of his former lover. He had only one woman on his mind right now and she wasn't in the room.

"So, how was the show Drakie-poo?"

The blond scowled at her use of the old and thoroughly irritating nickname.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," drawled Draco; reluctant to let it show just how much he had enjoyed himself.

He walked over to the desk and leaned down to give Cho a firm and short kiss on the mouth.

"Thanks, love. You were brilliant; in fact you wore me out and I'm off to the manor for the night."

Blaise chuckled as Cho looked him in the eye, "It was my pleasure."

Draco heard Pansy snort behind him.

"Are you going home alone, Drake? I could set you up with one of the other girls for the night."

Draco sneered at Pansy's offer. "Thanks, love. I think I could handle it if I was interested in some random hookup. But I'm not in the mood for some nameless tart tonight, thank you. I will see you lot later."

He kissed the three of them goodbye and took Blaise up on the offer of the use of his floo.

Just as he was cleaning the ash from his clothes there was a knock at the door. Curious as to who was there at this late hour he strode to the foyer.

He opened the door to find the Sex Goddess of his fantasies standing on his step as he took in the sight of her in a tiny, dark green velvet dress with no shoes on her feet. She looked like a wood nymph with her hair loose and a little bit wild. His cock was stirring immediately at the sight of her and he opened his mouth to invite her in.

Before he got the words out she spoke in the most sensual voice he'd ever heard, "Mind if I come… in?"

The only words to be heard in the manor the rest of the night were, "Who's your Daddy now, bitch?"


End file.
